Sub-Weapon
Sub-Weapons are throwable weapons present in almost all Castlevania games. Since fighting with melee weapons has been the usual form of attack throughout the series, sub-weapons allow for long range combat, sometimes giving a strategic advantage over enemies. Overview Sub-weapons are generally found by breaking candles, although in some games they can also be dropped by enemies. There are certain enemies who can drop a specific sub-weapon (like the Axe Armor, who in some games drops the Axe), although this is rarely seen in the series. One must be wary in classic titles if a slain enemy drops an unwanted sub-weapon unexpectedly, as it can change the whole player's strategy if picked up by accident. In 2-D games, the usual way of performing a sub-weapon attack involves pressing ↑ + ATTACK on the controller. In 3-D titles, they're usually bound to a single button. Throwing a sub-weapon generally consumes a determined amount of Hearts, depending on its type. As the series progressed, some titles implemented the consumption of MP instead, rendering acquisition of Hearts for replenishing the player's MP reserves. Five types of sub-weapons were introduced in the original Castlevania: the Dagger, the Axe, the Cross, the Holy Water and the Stopwatch. These became a staple in subsequent games for many years, although some titles didn't include all five of them. A notable example is Castlevania: The Adventure, which didn't include any sub-weapons at all. Its sequel, Belmont's Revenge, only included two sub-weapons, the Axe and the Holy Water (in the Japanese version and in Konami GB Collection Vol. 4, the Axe was replaced with the Cross). In most titles prior to the release of Rondo of Blood, two special items can be obtained which modify the number of sub-weapons thrown on the screen at the same time, the Double and Triple Shots. The first appears after a certain number of enemies have been killed using a sub-weapon (candles can also be attacked instead to comply with the required amount). Once enough enemies have been killed, the next drop from an enemy or candle will be a Double Shot. The same process can then be followed to obtain the Triple Shot. These two items can also be found by destroying certain breakable walls. Variations of the classic sub-weapons, or additional effects to their behavior when thrown, are usually implemented in most recent titles. Since the release of Rondo of Blood, sub-weapons gained a new important ability, allowing players to unleash a devastating attack known as an Item Crash once the sufficient amount of Hearts have been collected. As the series progressed, new and more diverse sub-weapons have been added to the protagonists' arsenal. Sometimes even their main essence has been changed in some games, in which instead of being a physical item (like an actual axe or a dagger), can be entities summoned by magical arts instead (Harmony of Dissonance) or projections of a creature's soul (Aria of Sorrow). In games where multiple characters can be selected, it has become a common feature that each one has their own unique set of sub-weaponry. Game specific information ''Castlevania The first game in the series introduced the overall sub-weapon gameplay mechanic. The five sub-weapons present in this title (Dagger, Axe, Cross, Holy Water and Stopwatch) became a staple in the series for many years and have reappeared in recent titles in one way or another. Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Some sub-weapons from the first game also made an appearance in ''Simon's Quest, along with many new ones (like the Sacred Flame or the Diamond). Their usage remained basically the same, by pressing ↑ + ATTACK to use them while consuming a determined amount of Hearts. Once collected, a sub-weapon will remain in the player's inventory for the rest of the game, allowing them to choose the most adequate sub-weapon for each given situation and making it more of an issue to actually find them throughout Simon's journey. The Holy Water in this game doesn't consume any Hearts at all and inflicts only minimum damage, rendering it mostly to dissolve certain walls and have access to secret areas or items. Some other sub-weapons, like Laurels or Garlic, have a limited use depending on the amount the player is carrying. These can be replenished by buying more in towns or, in the case of Laurels, by finding a gypsy who bestows Simon with a full supply free of charge. ''Haunted Castle Basically, the same sub-weapons from the original ''Castlevania are also present in Haunted Castle. However, some of them behave differently or attack similarly to other sub-weapons from past titles: *'Cross' - A holy beam radiates forward, like a slower but more powerful version of the Dagger. *'Torch' - A lit torch is tossed downward in an arcing pattern, creating a trail of flames when it touches the ground, making it very similar to the Holy Water. *'Boomerang' - The Boomerang behaves like the Cross from older games, although this time it doesn't come back. *'Dynamite' - A bomb is thrown far in an arcing pattern and explodes when it touches the ground, behaving like a mixture between an Axe and Holy Water. *'Timer' - Freezes enemies for a certain time. ''Castlevania: The Adventure ''Adventure is notable in the series for not including sub-weapons of any kind. Instead, Christopher must rely on finding Crystals to power up his whip and perform ranged attacks. ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse ''Dracula's Curse introduced the ability to recruit and play as different characters besides the main protagonist. Each one of these characters has their own specific set of sub-weapons. While Grant and Alucard both can have access to some of Trevor's sub-weaponry (Axe, Stopwatch, etc.), the most prominent character in this matter is Sypha Belnades, who finds spellbooks where others would find normal sub-weapons, making her the only character in the game who has her own specific set. ''Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge Only two sub-weapons are included in ''Belmont's Revenge, the Axe and the Holy Water. However, in the Japanese version and in Konami GB Collection Vol. 4, the Cross, for better or for worse, replaced the Axe. ''Super Castlevania IV In ''Super Castlevania IV, usage of sub-weaponry is bound to a single button on the controller, resulting in more dynamic gameplay overall and the ability to attack while crouching, attack while at the bottom of a staircase or while traversing one. This mechanic also allows Simon to attack while swinging when he latches his whip onto a ring. This was the first game in the series which allowed controller customization, letting players bind sub-weapons to their preferred button. ''Castlevania Chronicles The same classic arsenal from past games is also present in ''Chronicles, but with the addition of a unique "sub-weapon": the Herb. When picked up, this item will occupy the slot reserved for sub-weapons and will restore about half the player's maximum amount of health for 10 Hearts when activated. ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Perhaps ''Rondo of Blood introduced the biggest changes regarding sub-weaponry in the entire series. If a player is carrying a sub-weapon and picks up another one, the first will drop behind them, allowing to retrieve it if desired. As in Dracula's Curse, this game allows playing as different characters: Richter or Maria, this time each one with their own unique sub-weaponry set. It's worth mentioning that Maria uses four living creatures as sub-weapons, inspired by the four mythological Chinese symbols: Cardinal, Cat, Turtle, and Dragon. The most notable addition to sub-weaponry behavior in this game is the ability to perform Item Crashes, allowing players to unleash devastating attacks with them which usually damage all enemies on-screen at the cost of a large amount of Hearts. These kinds of attacks also became a staple in future games, appearing in one way or another throughout the series. While Richter is usually granted with a special attack related to the kind of sub-weapon he's holding, Maria actually calls forth creatures in order to attack foes, introducing the concept of creature summoning, which also became a staple in future titles, and also the concept of familiars to some extent. ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon In ''Circle of the Moon, the sub-weapons of the first game are brought back. Furthermore, their power is affected by the Dual Set-Up System (DSS), especially by combining Pluto with either Serpent, Golem or Manticore cards. Combining Pluto with Manticore allows Nathan to use MP instead of Hearts. Each Heart is replaced by 5 MP. Combining Pluto with Golem allows Nathan and his copy to throw the same sub-weapon together, while Pluto + Serpent allows Nathan to throw two sub-weapons at once. It's worth noting that sub-weapons can only damage an enemy once every half a second. As a result, throwing two sub-weapons using both combinations against one enemy is almost meaningless. Combining Pluto with Salamander allows Nathan to perform Item Crashes, depending on the sub-weapon he's holding. Both Shooter and Magician Modes have advantages in utilizing sub-weapons. While Shooter Mode allows Nathan to use most sub-weaponry with more power and less cost, Magician Mode allows Nathan to use all DSS combinations early in the game, giving him the ability to either throw two sub-weapons at once, throw sub-weapons without using Hearts, or perform Item Crashes much earlier than in other modes. ''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence and Cross sub-weapons on the Map]] Leon Belmont can also use sub-weapons but is limited to carry only one type at a time. Also, the sub-weapons in this game are obtained in some specific areas of the map, particularly by destroying candles with a yellow flame. Luckily enough, the type of sub-weapon dropped by the specific candle is fixed and is actually highlighted on the map. If Leon is already carrying the specific sub-weapon, a Big Heart will drop instead. Furthermore, each sub-weapon in this game is also considered to be a type of "element", along with the rest of real elements, like Fire, Ice or Thunder. This means that certain enemies and bosses are more susceptible or more resilient to damage dealt by a specific type of sub-weapon (e.g.: Medusa is weak to Axe and Golem is strong against Dagger). Various Orbs found in the game also allow the player to augment the abilities of Leon when using a sub-weapon, by mainly adding an elemental attribute to the sub-weapon or by changing its way of attacking. Take note that using the Orb effects will consume more Hearts. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness In the alternate mode, Trevor Belmont also uses sub-weapons (the attacks of which are based from ''Lament of Innocence). But unlike Leon, Trevor already has access to the several sub-weapons from the start, and the player can cycle through one of them. This game also features an Item Crash ability for each sub-weapon, consuming more Hearts while enhancing the damage output. ''Castlevania: Order of Shadows *Cross: A holy cross that returns to Desmond when thrown. *Crissaegrim: One of the rarest and most powerful weapons, the Crissaegrim can strike a target multiple times. *Demon Sword: Cursed by a dark priest, the Demon Sword was once wielded by a knight. *Doves: Pets used by a family friend for protection. *Lightning Hammer: Energized with electricity, the lightning hammer is nearly indestructible. *Muramasa: The Muramasa has almost a life of its own, created by a legendary swordsman and blacksmith. *Platinum Blade: A blade forged of the purest platinum. Its light weight aids its speed. *Sacred Cross: Blessed with divine power, the sacred cross arches forward and returns to Desmond. *Throwing Axe: A Razor-sharp throwing axe capable of cutting through stone. *Vjaya: A Legendary sword created from one of Indra's thunderbolts. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 Relics replace sub-weapons in ''Lords of Shadow 2, rendering them a mixture between classic relics from past games, with the maneuverability and fueled-consumption behavior of traditional sub-weapons. Classic sub-weapons SQ Dagger.jpg|Dagger Axe CV1.jpg|Axe HC Cross.JPG|Cross Holy Water CV1.JPG|Holy Water Stopwatch CV1.JPG|Stopwatch Special additions *Agunea *Bible *Bibuti *Boomerang *Bwaka Knife *Cream Pie *Crossbow *Crystal *Crystal *Dart *Discus *Garlic *Gold Dagger *Grenade *Javelin *Kunai *Laurel *Magic Cross *Muramasa *Mystic Flame *Oak Stake *Paper Airplane *Ricochet Rock *Sacred Fist *Shuriken *Yagyu Shuriken *Silver Knife *Steel Ball *Wrecking Ball Maria's sub-weapons *Cat *Tortoise *Dragon *Red Bird *Egg *Songbook *Guardians Knuckle Sonia's Soul Weapons Belnades Clan's spells *Holy Flame *Blue Splash *Holy Lightning Lords of Shadow ''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow *Silver Dagger *Fairies *Dark Crystal *Holy Water Flasks * Shadow Magic endowed Silver Daggers * Berserker Fairies * Light Magic Divine Shield Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate *Throwing Axe *Oil Flask *Boomerang *Electric Bomb *Stopwatch *Bat Projectile Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 *Void Sword *Chaos Claws *Tears of a Saint *Stolas' Clock *Seal of Alastor *Ensnared Demon *Dodo Egg *Talisman of the Dragon Item Data Haunted Castle Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Symphony of the Night'' (LCD Handheld) ''Castlevania Legends Sonia Belmont uses her Soul Weapons as sub-weapons in ''Legends. ''Castlevania'' (N64) ''Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Castlevania: Harmony of Despair'' Category:Sub-Weapons